Kama (Fate Series)
Summary Kama or Mara, also known as Beast III/L or Beast III/Lapse, is a Beast-class Servant appearing in Fate/Grand Order. She is the counterpart to Beast III/R. She appeared in Tokugawa Kaiten Meikyū - Ōoku. Kama is an incarnation of love towards others that “exhausts the universe by aiming love towards all mankind”. Oppressive and sadistic, whose speech and actions look down on humanity, but she can “love” anything, and therefore is able to “degenerate into lust”. Kama possesses the opposite of affinity towards the emotion of love, variety as a being, and many aspects. Her plan in Ōoku singularity was to love all of humanity and thus corrupt them to fall into their lust, but was stopped and defeated by Chaldea. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 2-A Name: Kama, Mara, Beast III/L (Lapse), Demon King of Lust, Assassin Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Beast-Class Servant, Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery and Telekinesis (Master at using spear and bow and arrow and is able to telekinetically move her weapons), Corruption (Type 3) (Can corrupt others to fall into their lust), Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, BFR (Sent almost the entirety of Chaldea to the Ooku using Rayshift), Reality Warping (Turned Tokugawa Castle's depths into a maze), Memory Manipulation (Capable of wiping memories), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of warping space within the maze), Physics Manipulation and Law Manipulation (The maze has different theories and rules compared to normal world), Life and Death Manipulation (Can choose if those who fall into her hands die or not), Creation (Can create dolls), Transmutation (Turned everyone in the castle and in Chaldea to part of her maze), Teleportation (Can teleport to different places instantly), Body Puppetry (Can take other people's body functions), Mind Manipulation (Can interfere with others' minds. With Nega Desire, her existence alone can make people fall into their desire), Resistance Negation (By just letting them know of her existence they'll slowly become more in danger of being mindhaxed), Age Manipulation (Can age herself up), Duplication (Can create duplicates of herself), Soul Manipulation (Possibly on a conceptual level as she used the concept of Tokugawa to collect the souls of their clan, past, present and future), Time Manipulation (Parvati stated that Kama can mess with the timestream), Conceptual Manipulation (Created concept of her maze. Nasuverse concepts do not fall into the usual types.), Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1) (She doesn't have physical body and Shiva already erased her down to conceptual level, Kama also called herself a void), Reactive Evolution (Gained a possibility that she is the universe by being burned with the power to burn away the universe), Abstract Existence (Possibly Type 2; Connected to the concept of the universe), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity at will), Information Analysis (Can see what they truly are by letting them enter her universe), Sealing (Has a room dedicated to sealing), Matter Manipulation (Capable of melting others. Capable of creating oxygen on conceptual level), Fire Manipulation and Possible Conceptual Erasure (Can shoot fire and is covered in fire that she uses, which is the same fire that Shiva used to burn her away. Capable of burning the entire universe with her fire), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions), Empathic Manipulation (With Assassin self's Noble Phantasm, she can make someone fall in love), Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Rained stones and weapons and created storms), Acausality (Type 1 and possibly 3; Has infinite selves, though there's only one "brain" in them, they are no duplicates or multiplications, and they are only "one" being), Technology Manipulation (Communications were jamming because of her love), Body Control (Capable of cutting connections of others from herself), Resurrection and Possession (Resurrected and possessed Sakura), Absorption (Should be able to absorb others, as she tried to absorb her counterpart, Beast III/R, and is able to absorb souls), Immortality (Type 2 and possibly 8; Was fine being erased from existence on conceptual level. Connected to the concept of the universe), Adaptation and Shapeshifting (She has many appearances and has absolutely adaptive selves using Myriad Desire-Accepting Constitution), Supernatural Luck and Limited Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Light Manipulation (Can change the color of, and shut off light), Size Manipulation (As seen with her Noble Phantasm), Limited Power Nullification, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Due to being already erased at conceptual level), Death Manipulation (Due to her Independent Manifestation skill, Kama is virtually immune to instant death unless the concept of death is forced upon her), BFR (Can resist Rayshift due to having Independent Manifestation), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Capable of resisting Authority due to having Authority of her own) Attack Potency: Island level (Capable of engaging in combat against Mash and Yagyū) | Multiverse level+ (Antithesis to Kiara Sessyoin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (has B rank Agility), possibly Massively FTL+ (Assassin Kama is largely just portrayed as a more casual version of her beast self, so she should be able to reach similar speeds), Massively FTL+ with her Noble Phantasm | Massively FTL+ (Her selves are able to travel to her across various points of the universe in short period of time. Likely comparable to Kiara). Possibly Omnipresent within her own universe (Stated that her universe is quite literally her own body and flesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Multi-Stellar (Able to dwarf many stars and nebulas as seen with her NP) Striking Strength: Island Class | Multiversal+ (Her flames killed Kiara albeit she had portion of her strength) Durability: Island level | Multiverse level+ (Capable of taking Trishula Shakti, one of Shiva's weapons) Stamina: Limitless. Stated that the Rayshift she did easily needed virtually limitless energy to pull it off. Range: Universal. Is the universe itself and able to love the entire universe or burn it entirely. Standard Equipment: Unnamed spear and bow and arrow. Intelligence: Gifted. Fooled Gudao and his team into getting all of the souls of Tokugawa and developed a plan to love the entire universe. Though this intelligence is held back by her own arrogance. Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, condescending and sadistic, which lead to her downfall. She can be nerfed by flipping the order that the "universe can't be defeated by humans", though this only applies when she is fighting humans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Samsara Kama/Mara Avaruddha: Realm of Love, Burning Universe: is Beast III/L's Anti-World Noble Phantasm, and possesses two True Names as an exceptional case. The reason is that they indicate they're "the same being". Saṃsāra is a Sanskrit term meaning "the cycle of death and rebirth" from which the other name of Kama "Samsara-Guru" derives from. Avaruddha is "obstacle" in Sanskrit, and indicates the several hindrances, or invitations to depravity, that Mara sent to Buddha. A coercive indulgence in a "love" with both good and bad meanings... An extreme Noble Phantasm that represents the demonic nature of the two gods, Kama and Mara, at a natural disaster scale. In the case of receiving this Noble Phantasm inside Kama’s universe, it’ll allow to see the scene of the hell ─ or paradise of "Kama sending out (copies of) herself into all directions, and burning the Universe to exhaustion with her unilateral love". Class Skills Authority of the Beast: Assassin Kama doesn’t possess this skill... Or alternatively, she hides it in her other face as Mara. The effect of this ability for Kama is currently unknown. Myriad Desire-Accepting Constitution: Before, she had extremely diverse appearances and skills to answer many people's desires across earth. With nature of universe adding in, the skill become sublimed, taking form. To make everyone in the universe fall into her desire, she has proposition to have "absolutely adaptive selves" that is also customizable, as many as space dusts across space. To be more simplistic, it is a skill that grants her ability to have infinite selves across the universe. Nega Desire: An absolute and ultimate skill held by a beast of lust. Any kind of existence, as long as it has desires will ultimately fall into their desires. To grant every desire and lust existing in the universe, one must erase the concept of desire from the universe as a whole. Key: Assassin | Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Shion Yorigami (Touhou Project) Shion's Profile (6-C for both and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Age Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Illusionists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Light Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users